Heretofore, there have been many different types of gages provided. Many of these gages are special purpose gages, and it is a difficult, lengthy and costly operation to produce almost all gages as used commercially today. Because of the accuracy and durability required in gages, they are quite expensive, so if it is possible to provide reusable portions in gages and to adapt the gages for accurately measuring any of a number of test articles, it obviously would be desirable. Hence, gages with independent or removable gage carrying means therein for replacement action to adapt the gage for use with any of a variety of products would be a quite desirable type of gage.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved gage for measuring the thickness of test articles, and especially to a gage including a gage block therein wherein gage positioning units can be removably positioned in bores provided in the gage block to adapt the gage for use with different articles and gage means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gage including a support base to carry a pair of article positioning devices thereon, and which gage base also operatively positions a plurality of gage means thereon, and with the gage means being automatically moved to inoperable positions to open the gage when a test article or specimen positioned in the gage is removed therefrom and to close the gage by an article positioned therein, so as to facilitate rapid loading, article testing, unloading, and reuse of the gage.
Another object of the invention is to position a plurality of gage units in a gage and wherein article locater devices are provided on each of the gage units in opposed spaced relationship to a particular gage device provided on the gage.
Other objects of the invention are to provide removable gage units that are positioned in a gage base by being received in bores formed in the gage base; to position a gage base in elevated relation to a support surface; to form a gage base particularly adapted to receive replaceable gage support members therein and adapted to permit adjustment of the support or resistance forces set up in the gage units from the lower end of the gage unit exposed in the gage support member; to provide a gage for rapid gaging action; and to form a gage that can use a variety of known gage members therein.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.